A bandwidth constrained network connection may lead to delay in data transmission and waste substantial amount of time of a user. Data de-duplication may be a method to optimize a bandwidth constrained network connection. Data de-duplication may increase bandwidth efficiency in a network through compressing a data stream transmitted over the network connection. The data stream may be compressed through detecting and replacing redundant data with a signature data that is of smaller data size than the original data.
To get effective data compression, a block size (e.g., the data represented by the fingerprint) may have to be small. However, a small block size may result in a large amount of signature data (e.g., fingerprints). The large amount of signature data may require a storage device of large memory size which may not be cost efficient way of storage. Now, to be storage efficient, the block size may have to be large. However, when the block size is large the compression of the data may be degraded. The degraded compression may result in inefficient usage of the network bandwidth. The tradeoff may lead to inefficient data de-duplication.